


The Worst Thing

by Novo



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novo/pseuds/Novo
Summary: "And the worst thing isThat while I say goodbyeTo my child gone too earlyAnother grows inside meDemanding my love"





	

And the worst thing is  
That I couldn't hold him  
Couldn't touch him  
Because he'd become just a piece of evidence

And the worst thing is  
That he was facing his killer  
That he knew his killer  
And had to stare him in the eye  
As the light faded from his own

And the worst thing is  
That we didn't know  
There were so many secrets  
So much that he kept  
That we didn't know until his death

And the worst thing is  
That while I say goodbye  
To my child gone too early  
Another grows inside me  
Demanding my love

And the worst thing is  
That we knew the killer too  
And we let him in our house  
And we let him eat our food  
And we let him near our son

But the worst thing of all is  
That we'll never see our son again


End file.
